The Fourth Dimension - Part 3 - The Conclusion
by Entity
Summary: Rotor finally tests his new invention, but with dire consequences. Sally and Lola begin to see visions of the future and the past and we find that the new girl, Elinor, is more important than anyone could imagine. Could this be the end of Robotnik ? Or co


NOTES ! PLEASE READ !

All the events in this story take place as following:  
10 years before the present day, when the freedom fighters are 5.  
10 years after the present day

The "Present Day" in the story is actually just before Project Doomsday is launched. Before Sonic and Sally defeat Robotnik, however this time, Robotnik Wins.

ALSO, you may see that Sonic's mother has entered the field of play. Although it was never proven that Sonic had a mother, I have decided to use this and play around with it a little.  
-----------------------------***********-------------------------------

Just a little personal note before you start reading. If you have been reading the last two chapters, you'll know that I have been talking about how I started this story 2 years ago. Well, after all that time I have finally finished my first Sonic Fan-fiction. After I have started many, this is the first that I have actually finished.  
Thanks to all those people who e-mailed me comments and gave me the support to continue this story.  
At last I have finished the ending.  
-----------------------------***********-------------------------------

If you have any questions at all please send them to entity@knothole.co.uk  
Thanks for your time. Now I present, The Fourth Dimension - The Conclusion

-----------------------------***********-------------------------------

The Fourth Dimension - The Conclusion  
By The Sonic Entity  


Present  
April 4th 3234  
9:25am

Antoine had been awake for almost two hours, and for the entire time he had been awake, he had been reading his most favourite book. A Romance Novel, "With you 'Till The End". Many of the male inhabitants in Knothole thought that the book was too soft, but the female population loved it. Antoine ignored everyone when they ridiculed his book, he loved it and that was that.  
Antoine reached over to his desk next to his bed and grabbed a tissue out of the box. Whenever reading this book he always had a box of tissues. He couldn't handle the intense romance in it. Sure he knew the ending, but the book just got better each time he read it.

::'Shhh ... we can do that tomorrow.' She returned his kiss on the lips. 'Right now I want to get you out of that cape and into glasses and a jacket. Then, I want Italian food and a long, long walk with my fiancé.'  
'Italian food, eh?' Jack glanced out of the window. 'I know a great little place in Salerno.'  
Moments later, the curtains fluttered, and they were gone::

As soon as Antoine had read that, he burst out with tears. That was his favourite bit of the story. He couldn't handle it each time he read it. Placing the bookmark back in to the book, he laid it back down on his table, and got off his bed. He got up and started to look around his perfect hut, still sniffing.  
He admired the view. His sink, empty with no plates, cups, saucers....nothing.  
"Not like zees unetidy muck Sonic" He said, in his highly annoying French-just-learning-English-accent. A smirk appeared on his face. He looked at his bookcase. Antoine made that bookcase a few months back. He loved it. It made him so proud, achieving something. It is still standing. A first !  
He moved his attention to the painting Lola had given him. It was a picture of Knothole from a bird's eye view. He still couldn't understand how Lola managed to do it without any flying aids. She said she left her body and saw Knothole from above, but she still controlled her body so she painted it. Antoine still didn't understand, but she gave him it and replied  
"An Early Birthday present." Antoine accepted it and has said nothing since, except good things about it. He looked to his right at the wall. It had many photo's posted all over it.  
He walked unto the wall and pulled off a picture of himself and his father. The photo had just been taken before Robotnik Roboticized him. He never saw his father again. Antoine closed his eyes, shook his head. He hung the picture back up and focused his attention to the next picture. It was of him and the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Sally were to the left. Holding each other in their arms. Rotor and Bunnie were standing next to each other with Uncle Chuck to the far right. Tails was sitting down in the middle of the whole gang. Smiling away. Antoine smiled some more. Antoine walked over to the picture next to his bed. He sat down next to it. It was a picture of Claire, a beautiful vixen. In the corner she wrote,

"To Antoine, our love will last forever no matter what

Claire."

With the brief note was a kiss in red lipstick. Antoine had finally realised the fact that Sally loved Sonic, so he moved on. Almost immediately he met Claire. A new addition to the Freedom Fighters from the Northern Hemisphere of Mobius. She was a valuable addition to Knothole's medical team. She and Antoine currently had a thing on. Antoine sighed again. They were in love. Antoine started to feel a tingling sensation in his right hand. He looked at it then ignored it, thinking it was love. It carried on. It didn't go away. He looked back at his hand. His mouth dropped open. His hand was falling apart like sand trailing through the fingers of the holder. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He jumped off the bed knocking off some of the photo's. They smashed on impact with the ground. Antoine's arm started to disappear, falling apart like sand. He ran for the door. He became light-headed and started to lean to his left. He missed the door completely and ran into the bookshelf next to the door. It fell over and all the books fell off. By hitting the bookcase, he was catapulted into a cupboard which came open. All the cutlery smashed fell out and smashed. By now his arm had disappeared and his left leg started to disappear. His left leg then went transparent and he fell to the floor.  
He laid on the floor trying to call for help. However, with no voice, he knew that it was his time. Slowly his body started to disperse into separate molecules. Just as he was about to disappear, he mouthed the last thing that entered his mind before is dissipated.  
*Father...* He then disappeared completely. Antoine's room then began to swirl and change. Within a matter of seconds it had transformed into an operating theatre. Instruments appeared from no-where and tables had turned into operating worktops.0 The memory of Antoine, slowly faded from the minds of everyone on Mobius, and beyond.

**********

Limbo  
Space Time Continuum Checkpoint - PCD-5ND

Two figures sat in swivel chairs next to computers that lined the walls of the huge room. One was spinning around on his chair while the other was tapping away at the computer. The figure typing at the computer suddenly stopped and turned around to look at the other figure.  
"Do you think you'd jump forward 10 seconds through time if you sneezed, farted and burped at the same time ?" Craze asked. Marduk stopped spinning on the chair to look at Craze.  
"Wow," Marduk spoke with Awe.  
"What ?" Craze questioned.  
"You really do come out with the most amazing crap in all the Universes don't you !" A smirk appeared on Craze's face. He turned around to look at the computer.  
"Well, that's me ! Craze, the soothsayer of crap !" They both laughed.

They were both in a room with no windows or doors. Only computers and monitors that lined the walls. This was the place where everything came together. In this room, the continuum was kept in alignment. Without this room there would be no past, present or future. It was the job of these two figure to look after the continuum.  
In the middle of the room was a massive pod with keypads and scanners at the base. Inside were three crystals, with blinding white lasers flowing through them originating from the top of the pod to the bottom. All the machines in this room controlled the flow of time. However it only controlled a portion of the continuum, it controlled a billion years of the continuum. All in all, there were 2000 more rooms just like this. It was the job of anyone in these rooms to keep the timeline in tact, or they would face certain death.

Craze and Marduk had both chosen to work on this project together. They had been good friends ever since they first began to exist. They stuck by each other through thick and thin, even through the big crash a few hundred millennia ago. Another worker had screwed up the timeline and everything was destroyed, so Craze and Marduk had to re-start the big bang to set things in motion once again.

One of the monitors in front of Craze started to blink and a loud shrieking noise filled the room.  
"WHAT THE BUGGER IS THAT ????" Craze shouted. Marduk ran over and turned off the sound.  
"Crap, it's a message from the council, and it's marked important. This is defiantly not good."  
"Hey," Craze said. "It might be good news !" Marduk looked at Craze.  
"The last people who got this message were sent into the continuum and disappeared." Craze scrunched up his face.  
"Not good" The monitor continued to blink.

:Electronic Tran Dimensional Service Provider

INCOMING ETDV-VISUAL-MAIL  
council@timecouncil.etds.qf.uk.lb

Discard ? Read ?:

Marduk lunged to touch the "Discard" area on the monitor. Craze stopped him  
"What you DOING ?" Craze asked.  
"Let's delete it. C'mon, we can say we never got it !"  
"Mar, you can't just delete it. They'll keep sending. Just open it" Marduk dropped his head down and pressed the read area. Immediately a fiery face appeared on the screen.  
"CRRRRAAAAAZZZZZZZEEE !" The face shouted with a deafening roar. Marduk leaned over to Craze.  
"For you" Craze looked at Marduk.  
"No duh," Craze stood up and looked at the monitor. "Ahh, high council. Let me say how..." Craze answered with all the charm he had, and that wasn't much.  
"CRAZE ! SHUT UP ! We have reason to believe that you have interacted with some people in the timeline, and that you have CHANGED the timeline. Is this true ?" Sweat began to pour off Craze.  
"No ! Not true. I may have interacted with the timeline to stop it from crashing, but that's it !" The figure on the screen continued to stare at Craze's over-smiling face.  
"Ok, but you know the consequences if you are caught. Anyhow, we have just detected that a merging of the three time periods in sector 341-HG-12. It has already changed the timeline."  
Marduk looked confused  
"Oh sir, we have had no warning from the computer" Suddenly a red light began to flash in the background with WARNING being shouted by the computer. Marduk panicked and ran over to the computer. "NARK !!"  
"MARDUK ! Sort that out ! It took you longer as your continuum had to adjust and compare. We knew straight away as we are the council" Craze spoke up.  
"We'll get on it straight away !"  
"Good." With that the monitor turned off.  
"Yeah get out of here you piece of crap or I'll kick your fiery butt straight out of this universe". Craze mumbled. He ran over to Marduk.  
"Rotor ?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Marduk replied. "I thought you stopped it all !"  
"I did too !"  
"What you gonna do ?"  
"The only thing I can do. Get the legacy and fix this"  
"The Legacy ?"  
"Princess Sally Elisha Acorn"

***********  
Past  
April 3rd 3224  
2:45 pm

Mobius War Room

The sun burst through the open windows into the large hall filled with fish tanks, plants and modernistic sculptures that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The laughter of children and the movement of hovercrafts could be heard from outside the window, the man in the chair cringed at the sound. He jumped up from his seat and walked over to the window. He looked out of the window and stared at the scene that greeted him. The cleanness of the city sickened him. He had come from a world where pollution covered the skies. He had been brought up to love the pollution, it was all he ever knew. He had never seen the sun before he left his planet. He had arrived on Mobius completely by accident, but was immediately blinded by the sun. This world needed his touch, it needed pollution and poverty. It needed death.  
The man spat out of the window and pulled down the pane of glass, closing the window. He pressed a button next to the window frame, and shutters promptly cut out the sunlight. In a second, the room had been put in premature twilight.  
The figure walked back over to his desk, and sat back down in the chair hunching over the blue schematics of a new machine. He read the notes and tried to understand the writing, but he just cursed due to the fact that he just didn't understand it. He would have to modify it to his own needs. The man suddenly heard a swishing sound. He turned to his left only to find Kind Acorn standing at the door.  
"Julian ? I thought you was securing the end of the Great War !" A surprised look swept Julian's face.  
"I am sire ! Only just a few minutes ago I was speaking with my Ambassador. He said that talks were going well and the war should be over in just a few days"  
"Excellent Julian. People will adore you for this"  
"I'm glad sire !" The fox walked out of the room with the door closing behind him. Julian shuddered. He hated the king. The way he acted, spoke and walked made him seem like a weak king. Julian was born to be the king, and soon enough this would come true.  
"DAMMIT !" Julian Shouted with surprise. He had forgotten to call the TSDS. Julian pulled out a small screen from his coat pocket and switched it on. Marcus appeared on the screen.  
"Marcus, have you captured the telekinetic members ?" Marcus started to shake on the screen and put on a smile.  
"Uh, sir, we have a slight problem on that front."  
"What Marcus ?"  
"We...lost them" Julian slammed the TV down on the desk in front of him. He then brought the dented TV back up to his face.  
"You lost them ? Didn't I warn you of the processes of the Roboticizer ?"  
"Y-yes you did sir, but.."  
"BUT NOTHING ! I want that hedgehog. Get me Lola"

**********  
Future  
April 6th 3241  
3:28am

For more than two hours, Sally had been running around Robotnik's complex with Lola and Chuck. Many times she had questioned him on this plan, but she knew that she had to keep faith. Everything would probably turn out fine, she hoped. Right now, she was crawling through an air vent with Uncle Chuck in front of her and Lola behind. She crawled by an air vent, and through this she could see the corridors full of chained up victims awaiting the Roboticizer. Some people chained up were just little children,  
"I can't stand this Uncle Chuck. Look at them." Uncle Chuck didn't look. He just replied,  
"Sally, if everything goes according to plan you will never ever have to see that again. You won't even know this life existed." Sally spun her head to look at Uncle Chuck,  
"What ?" Sally and Lola stated in unison. Uncle chuck continued to move. The three continued to crawl through the maze of the Robotropolis compound. Turning left and right at every available opportunity. Lola told Sally that the evil around them was growing stronger and that it looked like that they were crawling deeper into the heart of Robotnik's prised possession, the doomsday machine. Sally started to become scared, then she realised that she couldn't be destroyed. She could live forever, but then that thought made her even more scared. She could live forever, unlike most of her loved ones. Heck, most of her loved ones had died. The last remaining Freedom Fighters continued to crawl through the shafts. As she passed another vent, she glanced inside then looked back forward towards Uncle Chuck. Her eyes widened and she did a double take, she looked back into the room. She was right ! There were transparent characters in the room, and one of the transparent characters was herself ! It was her, Sonic, Bunnie and Rotor when they were 5. There was also Uncle Chuck and Lola. She stared. Lola was punching and kicking with Uncle Chuck rushing the children into the wall, they were disappearing in the wall ! Sally then noticed the Lola below her point up towards Sally. Lola's eyes widened, but Chuck appeared from the wall and pulled her through.  
"Hey Sally, would ya mind moving your robotic butt ?" Lola asked. Sally didn't budge.  
"Uh Lola, come and look at this" Sally motioned Lola up next to her. Lola just squeezed by Sally's body to look into the room. Instantly the characters disappeared as soon as Lola looked. Sally was dumbfounded.  
"What Sally ? What ?"  
"There were.....it was me....but.."  
"Look Sally, you're getting paranoid....don't worry" Sally still sat there. "Um Sally ?"  
"Yeah Lola ?"  
"Would ya mind moving ? I'm getting squashed here" Lola motioned for Sally to move.  
"Oh Sorry." Sally continued to crawl down the corridor. The thought to herself  
*Something is seriously up. Seriously.*

**********

Past  
April 3rd 3224  
2:55 pm

"HEY CHUCK ! I Don't really, truly, honestly think that driving like this is LEGAL !" Lola shouted at Uncle Chuck. Uncle Chuck has been hover over and under other hovercrafts in the skyway, trying to get away from the TSDS as fast as possible.  
"Well Sorry Lola, but I don't exactly feel like getting caught today" Lola smiled and nodded. She turned her head towards the TSDS trooper next to her.  
"What did you hope to gain out of all this ?" He didn't answer. "Fine. Kids, are you ok ?" They all nodded their heads.  
Uncle Chuck had picked up the children from Rosie , the children being Sally, Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine. For some reason Uncle Chuck knew that Julian would be after them, so he had to keep an eye on them.  
Sonic was still cautious of the new lady. He then screwed up his face in pain. "What's wrong ?" Lola asked. She noticed that the handcuffs were still on his wrists. "Don't worry about that". Lola placed her hand on the middle of the handcuffs and closed her eyes. For a few seconds Sonic was freaked out. Suddenly smoke started to rise from her hand, she grabbed the centre of the handcuffs and pulled. It came off straight away, and the electronic gates keeping them locked were opened. The two circles of metal hit the floor with Lola holding the remaining part of the handcuffs. Sonic whooped with joy while the trooper next to Lola screamed.  
"WOW LADY ! That was COOL !" Sonic stated. The other children screamed with joy.  
"WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP WAS THAT ?!" The TSDS trooper screamed. Lola ignored him. "You couldn't do it to me could ya ?" He asked. Lola looked at the trooper. He held up his hands and showed her the handcuffs restricting him.  
"What do you take me for ?" She asked. Lola jumped up front into the passenger seat of the van. Sonic and the other children were left playing around with the handcuffs trying to replicate Lola's actions. Uncle Chuck was concentrating on the view ahead of him, there were no hovercrafts for a long distance.  
"What have you found ?" Lola asked while tapping away at the controls in front of her. Uncle Chuck answered promptly.  
"Very disturbing news. Julian has taken over the TSDS. He had moved his troops, as well as all of his military arsenal and tanks, to Mobotropolis. He is planning to take over Mobotropolis and overthrow the King." Lola looked surprised.  
"How did you get all of that ?!" Uncle Chuck passed her a piece of paper.  
"Has it here on this schedule" Sure enough, there was a list of things that were going to happen.  
"What ?!" Lola was gob smacked. She looked back towards the trooper in the back of the van.  
"We were all given one so we knew what was going on. We were supposed to destroy it." Lola smirked at him. "I WAS GOING TO DO IT WHILE YOU WERE BEING CAPTURED"  
"And why didn't ?" The man looked at her, then at the floor.  
"I got knocked out..." he mumbled.  
"What ? I didn't quite hear that" Lola asked. Uncle Chuck laughed.  
"I GOT KNOCKED OUT OK ? Jeez, everyone's gotta give me the third degree..."  
Lola looked back to Uncle chuck.  
"So what are we going to do ?" Uncle Chuck thought for a few seconds, then replied.  
"Well we have got to stop this some how, everyone's life is at risk"  
"Let's go to Julian's headquarters" Uncle Chuck pressed a few buttons on the keypad in front of him and the van swung around heading for the new destination he had inputted.

Soon enough the van pulled up outside the military building. At the huge gates at the entrance were three soldiers, each with a huge blaster.  
"How are we going to get in ?" Lola asked. Uncle Chuck looked around from inside the van. There was no option. On one side was the palace, and on the other was the military building. He looked into the back and looked at the trooper.  
"I have an idea."

"Identification" The guard ordered. The van window opened and a trooper leaned out.  
"Captain Harrisman, I have captives" The guard leaned into the van window and looked into the back. He could see Lola, Uncle Chuck and Sonic and the other children sitting down staring at the floor.  
"DNA scan sir, it is regulations"  
"Of course" The guard lifted up a small ring that Harrisman inserted his index finger into. The crystal at the top changed from the red colour it had to green.  
"Carry on" The guard stated. The van lifted off the ground and continued into the War Ministry building. The van continued its movement until it had gone as far as it could. Uncle Chuck jumped into the front of the van.  
"Excellent job fellow !" Uncle Chuck congratulated him. Harrisman just stared ahead of him. "But there's just one more thing" Harrisman looked at Uncle Chuck, then Chuck hit him square in the face. Harrisman slumped forward.  
"Wow that smarts..." Uncle Chuck grabbed his right hand. "C'mon, let's go"  
"You know where's you're going Chuck ?" Lola asked.  
"Yes. Let's get to his main room" With that Uncle Chuck got out of the front of the van, walked round to the back and opened the door. Sonic and Lola jumped out. They all ran down the corridor towards Robotnik's room.  
They entered another corridor and found 4 soldiers ready and waiting. Uncle Chuck stopped. Lola, Sonic and Uncle Chuck jumped over and hid behind the wall.  
"Charles, what's happening here ?" Lola asked.  
"Mom ?" Sonic looked at his mother "What's going on ? Why are we here ?"  
"Don't worry Sonic, you'll never need to know" Sally tugged on Uncle Chuck's hand.  
"Sir Charles, why are we running ?"  
"I'll tell you later sweetie. There's no way around them, we'll have to go through !"  
"What ? That means fight ?"  
"Yes !" a smirk appeared on Lola's face.  
"Let's do it" Lola ran towards the soldiers who saw her straight away. They began firing at her with their weapons as Uncle Chuck sneaked the children into the door. Lola jumped up in the air and kicked the soldiers square in the chest and began punching the other. Once they had all hit the floor, she grabbed a gun and began to run. However, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She looked up to the air vent at the top of the ceiling. She could see a robot staring at her.  
"Charles ? What is THAT ?" Lola pointed up to the robot. Lola looked more closely and saw that it wasn't all there, it was....transparent. "Hey Chuck, I'm not kidding !" Uncle Chuck ran out of the door and grabbed Lola.  
"We don't have time" With that he pulled her through the door just as it closed.

**********  
Present  
April 4th 3234  
9:30am

Sally was in the meeting hut of Knothole where all the delegations took place. This was the hut where all the freedom fighters had signed Wild out of the space time continuum. No-one remembers this, only Sally does. Wild was one of those characters just like Robotnik. She and the other Freedom Fighters had to choose between Robotnik and Wild to banish out of the time continuum. Everyone had decided upon Wild to banish as he was the biggest threat. With the help of Sally, Craze wiped him out of the timeline. She wished Craze could do that to Robotnik, but she knew that he couldn't, however this plan that she had just finished would do just that. Sally walked over to the sofa, and she jumped back first onto it. She bounced up and down until she was finally still. She closed her eyes, and began to imagine a world without Robotnik. It was impossible.  
Suddenly Rotor burst through the door holding his invention and swinging his arms around in the air.  
"Sally ! I'VE DONE IT ! It works ! I just tried it and it works !" Sally opened her eyes and looked at Rotor. She jumped off the sofa and ran up to him.  
"It does ? Brilliant, I have just completed the plans ! Let's go !" Sally ran out of the hut with Rotor and swung the rope connected to the bell outside the hut. The bell rang out through out Knothole, and within seconds everybody had run outside of their huts and up to the hut.  
Elinor was next to Bunnie, and looked rather confused.  
"Bunnie, what's happening?" Bunnie replied.  
"Lil' ol' Sally-Girl has got a plan !"  
Sally began to talk once again  
"Everyone, we now have the means and know-how to defeat once and for all ! However it will be a dangerous task. I have to tell you a few things first." Everyone began to eye up each other. They were all nervous. "Rotor has completed the time machine and it works. He .." Rotor spoke up.  
"Hey Sally, shouldn't you wait until Antoine has arrived ?" Sally looked puzzled at Rotor.  
"Antoine ? Rotor are you ok ?"  
"Sally, what ?" Sally held Rotor's face in her hands.  
"Rotor, Antoine is dead" Rotor pushed her hands off his face.  
"W-what kind of sick joke is this ? I only spoke to him this morning"  
"Rotor, he was Roboticized when we were 7. You should know that..." Lola walked up to Rotor.  
"Rotor, you're having repercussions of the time machine. You told me yesterday, anyone who time travels picks up a bit of knowledge from their past and future counterpart."  
"But I only set the timer to a few hours..." Lola looked confused again.  
"I don't know then, but you should know...Antoine is no longer with us. He hasn't been with us for 7 or 8 years."  
"Yes he has, it's just that you don't remember him" A voice appeared from behind the freedom fighters. They all turned around to see a fox standing there, in one hand a gun and the other a small bleeping device.  
"Yo man, who are you ?" Sally ran up to the fox.  
"CRAZE !"  
"Hey Sally" Lola looked at Sally.  
"Sally, you know this guy ?"  
"Yes Lola. Everyone, this is Craze. A good friend, and fellow time traveller !" Sally replied. Everyone just stared, and just about uttered 'Hey'. Rotor walked up to him.  
"So you're a time traveller huh ?"  
"Well sorta Rotor. I run time"  
"What ?!"  
"Yeah, I control it." Rotor was about to ask another question when Craze stepped on his words. "Look, I have no time to explain. The council are watching me. Rotor, when you activated your machine you inadvertently changed the time line. You killed off Antoine."  
"How?"  
"It's too complicated to explain, but there's no turning back now. You have to go ahead with the plan or everything will be destroyed." Everyone began to be scared. Never had there been a battle that had needed this amount of building up. They all knew that this might be the end of the Freedom Fighters. They all knew that Robotnik might succeed. It was only the thought of defeating Robotnik that was keeping their hopes high.  
"Sally, when are you leaving..."  
"In about an hour" Sally replied.  
"Hang on.." Craze answered. He turned around and walked back a few paces. The Freedom Fighters huddled together.  
"Sally ? Who on Mobius is that ?" Rotor asked.  
"Well I suppose I had to tell you sometime. This is Craze. He's been helping us defeat Robotnik since we were 5. Do you honestly think we would have survived on our own when we were in out pre-teens ?" They all thought together for a few moments.  
"True, True" Bunnie replied. "But why is he not helping us now then ?"  
"Craze owns this part of the timeline. He owns a few millennia or something, I don't exactly know. But he works for a council of time, if he plays about with the continuum without their knowledge, he would be in for big trouble"  
"So why has he been helping us ?" Tails asked.  
"I think I can answer that one" Elinor declared. "The council have known that there would be a crash of the continuum around this time. So they have manipulated the timeline so that Craze helps us. By helping us, the council have been slowly leading us towards the crash of the continuum. It's all been destined....."  
"So it's up to us to stop this?" Sonic asked  
"Yeah"  
"Let's do this then !"  
They all jumped up and high-fived each other. Craze turned back around and walked back up to them.  
"You are all late. You should have left ages ago. You must leave for Robotnik's headquarters immediately."  
"When are we supposed to be there then ?" Lola questioned.  
"Now"  
"WHAT ?!" They all shouted in unison.  
"I told you that you were late."  
"How can we get there in such a short period of time ?"  
"By me !" Craze put his hands together and then pulled them apart. A small blue and silver ball appeared in the space between his hands.  
"What the...." Sonic said. The ball grew to the size of Craze's head and then he suddenly threw the ball towards them. The Freedom Fighters looked around. The background began to warp and move and suddenly they were outside of Robotnik's quarters. Trees and huts had transformed into corridors, pipes and monitors.  
They all seemed surprised and were slightly disorientated.  
"Now THAT'S service !" Sonic shouted. Sally pulled out a plan form her backpack and laid it down on the floor. Sonic rushed over to the door, and looked through a crack giving visual access to Robotnik's quarters. He could just about see Robotnik's feet on the floor. He was talking to Snively by the looks of it.  
"He's in there Sal"  
Finally they had all reached the door of Robotnik's quarters. Inside they would start Sally's plan and everything would go right. Sally began to talk.  
"Right, there are three entrances to Robotnik's quarters. One from North West, one from North East and the other from the South. We are at the south door. Rotor, on my mark you activate the machine and we all enter the room."  
"What then ?" Bunnie asked.  
"Then Bunnie, we fight." Everyone steadied themselves, and prepared for battle.  
Sally started the countdown.

**********  
Future  
April 6th 3241  
3:40am

Finally Lola, Uncle Chuck and Sally had reached the door of Robotnik's quarters. Inside they would start Uncle Chuck's plan, and everything would be going right. It would be a one-sided fight, but they knew they had to win.  
"Charles, what's the plan ?" Sally asked.  
"We go in, we wait" Sally and Lola looked at each other and screamed.  
"WHAT TYPE OF PLAN IS THAT ?" Uncle Chuck help his finger up to his lips.  
"Shhh. Believe me, it'll work"  
"This is suicide !" Lola said.  
"Trust me on this one girls, trust me." Chuck looked through a crack in the door.  
"He's in there, now listen..." Sally interrupted.  
"There are three entrances to Robotnik's quarters. One from North West, one from North East and the other from the South. We are at the North West door" Chuck looked at Sally.  
"How did you know that ?"  
"I-I don't know..." Lola spoke up.  
"Ok guys, on my mark, we enter the room"  
"Then what ?" Uncle Chuck asked.  
"We fight"  
Everyone steadied themselves, and prepared for battle.  
Sally started the countdown.

**********

Past  
April 3rd 3224  
3:15 pm

Finally Lola, Uncle Chuck and the Children had reached the door of Julian's war ministry quarters. Inside they would start Uncle Chuck's plan, and they would stop Julian from trying to take over Robotropolis. What would happen if Julian took over ? It was too horrible to imagine. The children were now crowding around.  
Lola looked through a crack in the door and could see Julian talking to some robots. He looked pretty well equipped.  
"He's in there, but he's got backup" Chuck began to speak.  
"Now Lola, children, listen to me carefully. There are...."  
"...Three entrances to Robotnik's quarters. One from North West, one from North East and the other from the South. We are at the North East door" Chuck looked at Sally.  
"Sally, how did you know that ?" Sally scrunched up her face.  
"I don't know Sir Charles" Lola looked at the 5 year old. Some thing was happening, and she didn't know what.  
"Well we know the entrances now. On my mark we open the door and run through. I'll take the children to the control panel." Uncle Chuck looked at the children.  
"Guys, remember all those times when I said you're not allowed to play in any lab ?" They all nodded. "Forget that ! I want you to play as much as possible. Press as many buttons and pull as many levers as possible. Create havoc !" The children smiled and looked at each other.  
"And me Charles ?" Lola asked.  
"You and me Lola, we will go up against Robotnik..." Lola continued Uncle Chucks' sentence,  
"...and we fight !"  
Everyone steadied themselves, and prepared for battle.  
Sally started the countdown.

**********

Past, Present and Future

"3...2...1...NOW !" Rotor activated the time machine and instantly everything changed.

**********

CONTINUUM CHECK ...  
ERROR...  
UNKNOWN TIME STREAM...  
COMPENSATING...

The doors opened and everyone ran through. The sight that had greeted them was very different to what they expected.  
The room had been merged into three time periods. Some parts of it was clean, from the past, other parts were dirty and run down, from the future, and the rest was just starting to decay, from the present.

The Freedom Fighters had run through the doors, and found themselves staring back. They looked at each other, then in the middle of the room. There was Robotnik, only three of him.  
"THREE ROBOTNIK'S ? Oh man when do I get a day off ?" Sonic moaned. The present Sally looked at her past, then at her future. She was shocked, she saw her future self as a Robot.  
"SALLY !BELIEVE ME IT'S FOR THE GOOD !" The robot Sally shouted. The present Sally just stood there with the past Sally running along with the other kids to the computers. They didn't care, they were too young to know what was going on. Immediately they began to push buttons and switch levers.  
Robotnik screamed.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ? SNIVELY !" Snively looked around, there were three of him. Three versions of Snively !  
"I don't know sssssssir"  
"HEY ROB-BUTT-NIK !" Sonic shouted. All three Robotnik's turned around and looked at the hedgehog. However, now there were two Sonic's running around their feet. Slaved, Swatbots and Soldiers filled the room.

Like instinct everyone began to fight. Lasers and bullet fire began to fly across the room. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Sonic and everyone else paired up with their misplaced counterparts and began to fight.  
"EVERYBODY ! REMEMBER ! 10 SECONDS ONLY !" Rotor screamed. Rotor grabbed his past self and picked up him. He shoved his younger self into the face of a soldier. The young Rotor opened his mouth and let out a stink of fish breath. The soldier stepped backwards and fell down. Rotor put himself back on the ground and gave himself a high-5.

Both of the Bunnies were fighting off Swatbots and soldiers in parrot fashion. They were back to back and kicking and punching their enemies. Both Soldiers and swatbots began to run at the Bunnie's. Thee present Bunnie leaned over to her past self.  
"Have you practised your flip yet ?"  
"Yeah, but I haven't mastered it yet..."  
"Well you have...I have...we have...Oh this lil' gal is getting' all confused" The past Bunnie back flipped onto the present Bunnie's shoulders and the present Bunnie jumped out of the way of the incoming enemies. The soldiers and swatbots ran into each other and fell back on the floor while the Bunnie's landed safely next to them. The past Bunnie jumped off her own shoulder's, high-5ed each other and continued to battle.

The two robot Uncle Chuck's kneeled down in front of oncoming swatbots. The past Uncle Chuck put his foot on his future's hands and they flipped him up into the air. The past Uncle Chuck landed on the shoulders of the swatbots and he stabbed in metal pins. He jumped off as the swatbots short circuited and fell down.  
"YES !" They shouted in unison. A soldier crept up on the unsuspecting robot Uncle Chuck's. The past Uncle chuck shouted out and the robot versions of him turned around, grabbed a foot and flipped the soldier away. Again, they high-fived.

The two Sonic's continued to run around the Robotnik's, destroying Swatbots and knocking out Soldiers on the way.

The present Rotor ran over to the time machine to check if it was ok. He kneeled over it to check. A soldier aimed at the ceiling above Rotor's head. The Robot Sally was facing away from Rotor fighting, while the past Sally was watching Rotor. The ceiling suddenly gave way and it began to fall down to Rotor in pieces. The child Sally saw this and screamed. The suddenly the future, robot Sally remembered something from many years ago. Rotor had been crushed by the ceiling collapsing in. She turned around and saw the ceiling falling in. She ran over to Rotor and pushed him out of the way. Rotor flew across the room and the Robot Sally was covered in the debris that was the ceiling. The present Sally watched this and saw her future self being crushed. The future Sally, under all of the rubble thought back many years and remembered watching herself. Luckily Sally had been over the time machine, so it was undamaged by the debris. Sally grabbed it and jumped out of the ceiling debris.  
She threw the time machine over to Rotor.  
"Wow, major deja vu !" The robot Sally exclaimed.

The present and past Robotnik had grabbed hold of a weapon and began to fire it around the room, shooting everyone. The future Robotnik saw the child Rotor, and aimed. However the present Sonic pushed him and so he lost aim. However he had pulled the trigger and the laser shot Rotor in the right shoulder. The child Rotor recoiled in pain and instantaneously the present Rotor grabbed his right shoulder. He looked at it. There was a huge scar where there wasn't one before.  
"I must have underestimated the continuum. It updates quickly !" Rotor ran over to his past self. He was unconscious. "At least I know that I'm not dead ! SOMEONE OVER HERE QUICK!" Bunnie from the present ran over and began to tend to the past Rotor.

The future Uncle Chuck ran over to the present Sally. He grabbed her arm.  
"Princess, follow me" She did. She ran behind him, as Uncle Chuck picked up the past Sally. Uncle Chuck put her down next to the future Sally and so all three Sally's were standing in a circle.  
"Princesses, it is your duty to use the power stones." Uncle Chuck opened up his stomach and pulled out the two halves of the power stone. The past and future Sally's each had a half. Slowly, they put the stones together. They connected. The present Sally touched her hand onto the middle of the stone and they all braced themselves. Nothing happened.  
"What went wrong ?!" Uncle Chuck exclaimed. The future Sally then knew.  
"It's me ! I'm not the Princess anymore !"  
"Don't be stupid, of course you're the Princess !"  
"But I'm not in my body ! It doesn't count !" The past and present Sally looked at Uncle Chuck.  
"We have lost" he lowered his head. Suddenly Elinor walked over.  
"I think I can help." She nudged the robot Sally away, braking the power stone bond at the same time.  
"What are you....." The robot Sally questioned, but never finished. Elinor had taken the power stone and stood in the triangle that was being created by the two Sally's and Elinor.  
"Now," Elinor commanded. She held out the power stone and the past Sally joined up with it. The present Sally hovered her hand over the middle of the power stone and hesitated. All three Robotnik's saw what Sally was about to do and so did everyone else. The three Robotnik's shouted. Sally shook her head, and grabbed the stone.

The three girls suddenly arched their backs with tremendous ecstasy as the power from the stones hit them wave after wave. The power circled around with creating a bright yellow glow, and causing the space around it to ripple. There was a sudden bright light as the power levelled off and the girls were now one with the stone, and could do whatever they wanted.  
Two soldiers stopped dead in the room, and stared at the girls. One soldier looked to the other.  
"You sign up for this ?"  
"Hell NO !" The other soldier replied. The present Sally spoke.  
"So that's what a power ring feels like.."  
"Wow ! Super doper fantastic !" The past Sally presented.  
"Well girls, let's do it to it !" Elinor spoke aloud. Uncle Chuck and the Robot Sally stood next to the girls in awe. How was it possible, only the royal family of Mobius could use the power stones.  
"Unless.." Uncle chuck realised who the girl was.  
"What Charles ?" The Robot Sally asked.  
"That Elinor is not who we think she is.."

CONTINUUM CHECK ...  
ERROR...  
UNKNOWN TIME STREAM...  
COMPENSATING...  
CANNOT COMPENSATE...  
FAILURE...

The girls closed their eyes for a few seconds, then re opened them. Their eyes were glowing red with power. The girls levitated off the floor, still holding the rock and began to attack the evil in the room. They ran around the room with the speed of Sonic. A huge cyclone began to grow in the middle of the room. The three Robotnik's started to stumble and fall. The swatbots were flying up into the air and smashing against the wall. A small white glow began to appear in the centre of the cyclone. It slowly turned into a small black hole in which everything was being sucked into. The girls were now spinning around the room at such a tremendous speed that they could be seen in every single position on the walls. A blur could be seen of them. The swatbots were being drawn into the middle and were disappearing as they were entering the hole. Soldiers were being drawn in, their screams echoing through Robotnik's chamber. The hole became bigger and bigger. Uncle chuck opened the door to one of the exits, and everyone ran through escaping the terror that was coming to the evil in the room. All the soldiers and swatbots had disappeared into the white void and all that was left were the three Robotnik's. In unison the girls spoke  
"Julian, you have committed many crimes throughout your life. For this we judge you. We are the judge, jury and executioner. You shall pay for your crimes"  
The three Robotnik's then fell onto each other. The pressure around them began to grow higher and higher. The continuum had caught up with Robotnik. Slowly the three dictators began to merge into each other. Suddenly, All three characters had turned into one huge silver blob. The pressure continued to increase as the white ball grew bigger and bigger. The girls screamed with power as the white light engulfed the planet Mobius in the past, present and the future. Everything had disappeared.

**********

Very slowly, Sally opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry, but soon her eyes adjusted. She found herself in a brilliant white room. Nothing could be seen anywhere, it was pure white. In front of her she could see a figure, two figures actually. Sally blinked her eyes a few times as the figures came into view. The first character was a fox dressed in full Mobian military uniform. The kind of uniform that would only be worn for special occasions such as funerals, weddings and commendations. It was Craze. He had a giant smile on his face, and he had his left hand clutching the top of his right hand in a formal position. The figure next to him was of a girl Ground Squirrel, like Sally herself. However the girl was wearing a full princess gown. A tiara was placed on her head and jewels could be found on the gown in the seams and buttons. Sally recognised her now, it was Elinor. It was Elinor dressed in a full Princess gown. Her hair was different and was now like Sally's combed forward with a giant fringe partly covering the left side of her face. Sally spoke out towards the towering figures.  
"Craze ? Elinor ? What happened ?" They both kneeled down and helped Sally up on her feet.  
"You did it Sally. You destroyed Robotnik, and kept the universe at bay. All of the other 1500 continuum checkpoints had to be upgraded. The Council knew that this was going to happen, Elisha was right" Sally looked puzzled as she looked at Elinor.  
"Elisha ? Who ?" Elinor spoke.  
"Ok Sally, well I haven't exactly been telling the truth"  
"Oh ?"  
"No. My name is not Elinor Daphne Wynne, my real name is Princess Elisha Acorn." Sally stared at Elinor, now Elisha.  
"Acorn ?"  
"Yes. Amazing isn't it ? We are related....in the closest possible way"  
"Elisha ?"  
"I'm your daughter" A smile appeared on Sally's face. Sally broke down, and cried. She fell onto Elisha's shoulder, and cried. "Craze brought me from 22 years in the future. He showed me what life was like for you, and how you I was the only one who could change it. However, ultimately, it was you who was the one who could only change it. If it weren't for you, I would not be alive. Now I live in a time where war is something of the past. We live in peace. And I have found true love"  
Sally had stopped crying, and was now sniffing.  
"So what happens now?" Elisha was about to answer, but Craze stopped her.  
"Elisha, I think I can explain this one." Sally turned to face Craze. She looked at him in his uniform. She smiled. "Sally, when I click my fingers you will be sent back to the continuum. However, everything will be different. Robotnik won't ever have taken over, therefore you would have eventually taken the throne. Everyone is alive Sally, everyone is alive." Tears began to well up in Sally's eyes. "You can see your father again"  
"But what about Tails ? What about everyone else we had met through Robotnik ? All the things we had learnt ?" Craze smiled.  
"When one gate is shut, another is always opened. Time is not something we control, time is something that exists. Time always finds a way to do things" Sally sniffed once again, then she noticed Lola laying on the floor behind her.  
"Lola ?" Sally was about to bend down and help her friend, when Craze stopped her.  
"Sally, you can't help her" Sally looked at Craze.  
"What ?"  
"Sally, Lola has to remain out of the continuum. Lola was never meant to return to Sonic, it was something that just happened. Lola started a chain of events that would lead to the destruction of the space time continuum. If she were to return to him again in this continuum, she would somehow crash the continuum once again." Sally looked back at Lola. Lola was laying there, unaware of the decisions that were being made about her future.  
"What will happen to her ?" Sally asked. Sally looked back to Craze.  
"Time will divert her course to another path. She will never return to Sonic. Sonic will never know of her existence" Sally looked around her. A pure, brilliant white.  
"It's time Sally"  
"Will I remember you Craze ?"  
"There's no way to tell, as I am out of time. But one thing is for sure, you will never remember the timeline with Robotnik.... Never" Sally turned around and faced away from Craze and Elisha. She stepped a few paces, then turned back around.  
"I'm ready"  
"Good bye Sally, we'll both miss you."  
"Craze, there's one more question. Why are you wearing all that military uniform ?"  
"I'm getting married" Sally's face brightened up.  
"To who ?" Sally asked. Craze smiled and looked at Elisha. Elisha smiled and looked back at Craze. They held each other in a loving pose. A pose that could be captured forever in stone. They both looked back at Sally.  
"You'll find out in time.." With that, Craze clicked his fingers. At that point Sally, Lola, Craze and Elisha returned back to their new homes....and lives.  
  


The Destiny of Sally Acorn had been fulfilled.  
The future was now her own.  
God save the Princess.  
  


The End


End file.
